


Soulmarks

by Cutie_314



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Harry and Ron are idiots, Soul identifying marks, Soulmates, Willful obliviousness because nothing else explains this..., it's all the author's fault, it's not Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_314/pseuds/Cutie_314
Summary: One ordinary potions lesson, Harry and Ron help each other discern the identity of their soulmates based on the tattoo-like markings on their skin. The only problem is... they're idiots.





	Soulmarks

“Hey mate,” Ron murmured softly as he plonked himself on the stool beside Harry's.

“Ron,” Harry whispered back, looking up from his textbook and cauldron. “You missed breakfast this morning. You _never_ miss breakfast.” He studied his friend with concern. Ron _did_ look a little more pallid beneath his freckles than usual. “Are you alright? Did something happen?”

Ron glanced around as he pulled out his own textbook, checking for eavesdroppers, before turning back to the teen beside him. “My soul mark came up some time last night. I found it this morning,” he explained so softly that his voice barely reached his potion partner.

“Ron, that's great!” Harry replied just as softly, a supportive smile warming his face. “Do you know who it means?”

“Yeah… well… I think…” the ginger stuttered nervously. “I wanted to ask, you know, if you could, I mean, for a second opinion, a bit, sort of…” He trailed off, scratching anxiously at his calf.

“Of course I can. It's not a problem,” Harry agreed with a grin, willing to do whatever he needed to to help his friend.

Ron glanced around again, then lifted his leg to cross his ankle over his knee. Some people could pull that relaxed pose off, but Ron wasn't one of them. He slowly lifted the hem of his trousers to expose the tattoo like image painted on his flesh. It was a leather book with the title: **_A Little Light Reading_**.

Harry whistled lowly. “You and Hermione, eh? Congratulations, man,” he murmured, patting the other boy on the back.

“Oh good,” Ron sighed in relief, melting into his seat a little more. “I thought it was, but… you know, these things are just so damn confusing. I thought soul marks were supposed to make it easier to find your soulmate, not give you incomprehensible riddles to solve.”

“Yeah, I hear you, mate,” Harry agreed. “I’m still trying to work mine out.”

Ron sat up sharply once more, his eyes fixed on his friend. “You got yours already? When did that happen?” he demanded, wisely keeping his voice low enough to not travel to the sallow faced potion master at the front of the classroom.

“Yeah,” Harry admitted with a wince. “I got it over summer.” Like Ron had, he glanced around secretively before slowly rolling up his left sleeve. “I think it means Ginny, but… well… You're her brother. You know her better than I. It's a bit abstract, but do you think this means her?” He bore his forearm, twisting his wrist slightly to show off the words decorating his skin.

_**Your soulmate is Voldemort!!** _

“ _Mate_ …” Ron murmured in sympathy after a drawn out silence.

“I know…” Harry muttered glumly.

“You're right about it being abstract,” Ron started, “but I think you're right about Ginny…”

Snape canceled his eavesdropping charm and recrossed his arms, hissing between his teeth. “ _Morons_ … _!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> {Read comments for Voldemort’s story....}


End file.
